


What's In A Name?

by ShipOnTheHorizon



Series: The Up and Up [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Amputee, Amputee Georgie Denbrough, Cute, Dead Pennywise (IT), Gen, Georgie Denbrough Lives, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, Mentioned Georgie Denbrough, Pennywise (IT) Exists, Post-Canon Fix-It, Teenage Losers Club (IT), Texting, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipOnTheHorizon/pseuds/ShipOnTheHorizon
Summary: In the group chat, the club discusses the beginnings of the original fours nicknames and who Georgie's favourite Loser is.(Hint: it's not his big brother)





	What's In A Name?

**Author's Note:**

> The first of many! Not sure whether this should be a one-shot (with multiple others in the series) or a multi-chapter work to keep it all contained - let me know what you think!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

** _1989 - a year after IT_ **

** _Losers_ **

**[old mcdonald]** og losers club

**[old mcdonald]** guys

**[trash mouth]** what

**[stan the man]** ^^^

**[big bill]** ^^

**[gazebo]** ^^^

**[old mcdonald]** explain your nicknames

**[actual devil]** oooooo yas good plan

**[gazebo]** right

**[gazebo]** in that summer

**[gazebo]** greta - le bitch - told me that all of my medication was a placebo 

**[gazebo]** so when we reunited my mom wouldnt let me out of the house because of my “sickness” 

**[gazebo]** and I yelled at her about my medicine and accidentally said they were gazebos

**[trash mouth]** >> **[gazebo]**

**[trash mouth]** I do and always will hate ur mother

**[gazebo]** shes changed since then

**[trash mouth]** she lets u out twice a week instead of once

**[gazebo]** stop

**[trash mouth]** sorry

** _Losers_ **

**[actual devil]** HAHA as u do

**[trash mouth]** I ate trash

**[soft boy]** really???

**[gazebo]** nope but he spews shit whenever he opens his mouth

**[trash mouth]** harsh

**[big bill]** but true

**[actual devil]** stan?

**[big bill]** he is

**[trash mouth]** a big

**[gazebo]** the man

**[trash mouth]** dammit

**[stan the man]** I became a man at my bar mitzvah

**[trash mouth]** he also swore at his dad like a badass

**[actual devil]** id believe that

**[stan the man]** richie stood up and clapped while everyone else was silent

**[trash mouth]** bc it was fucking great why not

**[gazebo]** valid

**[old mcdonald]** what about big bill

**[soft boy]** ooh im also curious

**[trash mouth]** ...

**[gazebo]** ...

**[stan the man]** ...

**[actual devil]** HAHAH really??????

**[soft boy]** bill?

**[big bill]** .........

**[old mcdonald]** >> **[big bill]**

**[old mcdonald]** ur kidding

**[big bill]** yep

** _Losers_ **

**[old mcdonald]** I hate all of u

**[gazebo]** I hate myself too

**[stan the man]** ^^

**[big bill]** we’re all so depressed

**[big bill]** when did this happen

**[actual devil]** when the actual devil tried to eat georgie + us

**[old mcdonald]** good job bringing up the fun times bev

**[actual devil]** I try 

**[soft boy]** speaking of georgie

**[soft boy]** how is his arm

**[stan the man]** nice topic change

**[soft boy]** thank you

**[big bill]** his arm is all good

**[big bill]** he got a new prosthetic yesterday + hes painted it already **eye roll**

**[old mcdonald]** why **eye roll**

**[big bill]** emojis arent working

**[gazebo]** valid

**[stan the man]** what has he painted on it??????

**[big bill]** you know exactly what he painted u loser

**[gazebo]** what has he painted???

**[trash mouth]** ????

**[old mcdonald]** is it what I think it is

**[big bill]** does it flap

**[old mcdonald]** never mind

**[gazebo]** ITS NOT A BIRD

**[big bill]** it’s a fucking bird

**[actual devil]** mikey what did you think it was???

**[old mcdonald]** never! mind!

**[trash mouth]** he totally thought it was a dick

**[old mcdonald]** excuse me

**[old mcdonald]** who do you think I am

**[gazebo]** ur so right richie

**[trash mouth]** ik I am 

**[big bill]** excuse me georgie is innocent leave him alone he wouldnt do such a thing

**[stan the man]** im totally his favourite

**[soft boy]** aww thats so cute

**[soft boy]** what type of bird

**[big bill]** who knows

**[stan the man]** a chestnut headed bee eater I think

**[gazebo]** of course stan does

**[actual devil]** oooooh its pretty

**[actual devil]** how accurate is it

**[big bill]** eh

**[stan the man]** leave him alone hes my favourite the bird is perfect perfect

**[big bill]** sorry yes its perfect

**[gazebo]** whipped

**[old mcdonald]** wh-tch

**[soft boy]** whoop-eesh

**[actual devil]** guys stop

**[big bill]** thank you beverly

**[actual devil]** its actually whu-tchaa


End file.
